Zugzwang Seconds later
by Bellami Daniel Gray Reid
Summary: Nothing could've prevented Maeve's death, but the future was still unwritten, in this strory you'll find what might have happened seconds later in my opinion so... i hope you like it and please write back to me with your opinions enjoy in


CRIMINAL MINDS- ZUGZWANG FINALE

What Happened after Diane Pulled the trigger…

If youre a TRUE criminal minds fan then reid this you wont regret it please

Diane pulled the trigger. She killed herself and Maeve. Right there, on her parents building, in front of the one she loved and loved her, unconditionally… It al started with his intense headaches, she, a geneticist, he an FBI agent. Young and smart, just like her: SPENCER REID.

There they were, on the place that had turned into the most horrible place in earth, the BAU field team. One bullet, two lives.

The team couldn't believe what they were watching; holding up their weapons ready to fire, but it was too fast.

He started crying, wondering how could that happen to him, and her…TO HER… how could he even live with that pain stabbing his heart every time he think of her… with that guilt rotting his soul… and anger… he couldn't even think about that one, because… Who would he blame?... himself, for saying the perfect lie and still be wrong?... Diane?... Maeve?...

No, it was too painful just to think about it, so there he was, standing in front on her, staring at her, with the bitter tears of guilt and desire falling down his face, all eyes on him, putting away their guns, asking all at once inside their minds the only question that was there to ask… Why?

Once the tears stopped, he turned and walked through the inquisitive eyes of his team, got out of the building and got into an FBI SUV, and stopped moving and his gaze lost in the window, while Hotch was telling the team to meet him at the BAU.

JJ and Hotch got in the SUV where Reid was. Hotch looked at him through the looking-glass for a few seconds that appeared like hours and he finally asked Reid if he wanted him to drop him at his department, he assented slowly without taking his eyes from the window, and Hotch put the engine running.

When they arrived to Reid's department he got out of the SUV without a word or expressions on his face. Hotch reached for him before he got into the building.

-Reid….

He stopped, maybe because he didn't knew the right words to say, or maybe because they knew the exactly words, because he knew exactly what he was going through,

-Hum, if you need anything- Hotch finally said- you know you just have to ask for it.

Reid nodded again, he was so hurt and disturbed, he couldn't do anything else.

-Take as much time as you need- he continued.

Reid nodded again and turned to enter the building.

-And Reid- Hotch said while Reid turned his head- I'm sorry.

Reid lowed the gaze and entered to his building.

When Reid disappeared in his building Hotch went back to the SUV and saw JJ looking at him.

-He'll be ok let's just… give it time…- he said in a answer way to JJ stares.

She assented.

When they arrived Garcia walked quickly to them.

-Sr. What happened?, Where's Reid?- Garcia asked- Morgan and Blake said that he was with you and...-

-Gather everyone in the round table in 5 minutes- he cut her.

-Hum… yes Sr.- she said confused.

5 minutes later, all were sitting o the round table, the second Hotch arrived everyone remained silent.

-As you know the events of today… well everything went wrong and… Reid isn't going to be with us for a while… - everyone lowed the gaze and looked at each other- But we have to keep working, so see you tomorrow morning for the briefing, everyone have a rest.

But Reid wouldn't, so while the team was going to their homes, Reid was lying on the couch in his department, when he turned he winced in pain, he incorporated.

Right, Diane's shot on his left arm, he completely forgot about it, he looked into his first aid box and came with a bandage, and he took his shirt off, wrapped his arm, and put it on again.

All his thoughts were bouncing all over his head, but then they stopped, because he saw the one thing that triggered every single feeling and thoughts all at once:

The Narrative of John Smith

His eyes filled of tears, and he got up in an aggressive way, and went to his book case, he didn't care anymore so he took the first ones he looked at and threw them away…then he thought of it and stopped…. Because he knew a way to escape …

NO, Maeve wouldn't want that. She wouldn't.

He wanted to think about anything, everything else…

LILA came up to his mind…

LILA

L.A

THEY KISSED IN A POOL.

LILA.

HE MET LILA ON A CASE

THE STALKER CASE

STALKER

DIANE

MAEVE.

MAEVE…

He suddenly felt very sad and angry, he was able to see, touch … even kiss Lila…And Maeve? He saw her once, with the hope to tell her something he had never told anybody else… "I love you"… But no, he said "I don't love you" when he finally saw her, even when she understood, what was done was done he said that instead of "I love you"…

He lied on the couch hugging the book he gave to him, remembering, wishing, and longing every word they ever said to each other and the words on the book that she wrote…

-Maeve- he whispered- I love you, I love you very much… I'm sorry- he said holding the tears- I will remember you… you were the meaning of my life…

THE End.


End file.
